The present application relates generally to a calendar application running on a computer system, and more specifically to navigating how the calendar will move forward and backward while in a week view.
Typical calendar applications allow a user to view a week at one time. The week view is a fixed display in that the week is always displayed with Sunday being first or Monday first, if only a workweek is displayed. These calendar applications often have two methods of navigating in the week view: 1) scroll one week at a time or 2) scroll one day at a time. Both the fixed display and limited navigation make it difficult to see relevant events on a same page or easily navigate to a desired view.
Therefore, it is desirable to have improved methods, systems, and graphical user interfaces for navigating in a week view of a calendar.